


Intimate Note

by fantasize



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Kim Heechul - Freeform, M/M, Super Junior - Freeform, first suju fic, heehyuk, hyukchul, i felt like writing about this ship, lee hyukjae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasize/pseuds/fantasize
Summary: Lee Hyukjae and Kim Heechul would do anything to avoid each other— until a stupid show changes everything.





	1. Before Intimate Note

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first suju fic on ao3. this fic was actually fiest published on wattpad and this is the edited better version haha. just a disclaimer; all of these events are fictional, just based off of real life information. any correlation to reality is purely coincidental. enjoy :)

"Jungsoo hyung!" Eunhyuk called out, frowning at his frozen phone. "Aish, Hyukjae-ah, what is it now??" The eldest replied, annoyance laced in his voice.

 

"My phone..." The younger pouted, almost on the verge of tears. He had spent a lot of money on this phone, especially considering all the hard work and time it took to save all this money. Being an idol didn't help his earnings— after all he was still stuck in a stupid dorm with his fellow members (although honestly, he didn't mind them anymore and enjoyed the company) who treated the dorm like a pig sty sometimes. 

 

"Oh, I'm not good at that stuff..." Jungsoo confessed honestly after inspecting the situation. "Ask Heechul! That diva spends most of his time on his phone and computer anyways." Jungsoo suggested, but Eunhyuk stiffened at the sound of the name of the member he despised talking to. 

 

"But... hyung... Heechul hyung and I... we...." Eunhyuk tripped over his own words, trying to find a way to avoid an awkward converstaion with Heechul. Jungsoo scoffed while shaking his head, bewildered. "You guys are members in the same group and still can't talk to each other properly. It's pathetic. I understand he's a handful to deal with but..."

 

"Well, fuck you too." Heechul answered jokingly, stepping out of his shared room with a bottle of water in his hand and his signature scowl plastered on his face. "Why are you guys gossiping about me?" He questioned, trailing up to the refrigerator. 

 

"Well, Hyukjae-ah needs help with his phone. Will you help him?" Jungsoo asked pleadingly, slightly amused as he watched Heechul nonchalantly look their fridge up and down. "Is it frozen?" He asked, still focused on the fridge.

 

"Uhh, yeah?" Eunhyuk answered unsurely, his reply coming out more of a question than an answer. "Oh my shisus, relax. I won't chew your head off. Although I'm still mad at you for that shirt. And you ate my egg!" Heechul exclaimed, finally turning around to face the scared boy. Eunhyuk was frozen. He knew Heechul always loved to joke, but Eunhyuk was too fragile for scares like this.

 

Jungsoo’s laugh reverberated through the room, earning a glare from Heechul. "It looks like you two are strangers. I'm seriously gonna take us on Intimate Note if it's this bad." He teased, snatching the waterbottle away from Heechul as the victim rolled his eyes. “As if,” He grumbled, but Jungsoo only shot him a knowing smile as he walked out of the living room. After the leader’s departure, he turned to face Eunhyuk, who was still shaken and nervous.

 

"Give me your phone." Heechul blatantly requested— no, _demanded,_ with his hand extended out, palm facing the ceiling. Eunhyuk slipped his phone into his hyung's hand, reluctantly of course. He had no choice but to adhere to Heechul’s commands. No one went against Heechul, other than Donghae. It resulted in immediate fatality.

 

The younger felt awkward standing across the counter from Heechul, so he gathered whatver courage he had left and walked around the counter to stand next to Heechul. The other stayed silent and continued to examine the broken phone.

 

"Shisus, what did you do to it?" Heechul sighed tiredly, and Eunhyuk shrugged. "N-nothing! I just opened it and it showed me a blank screen, so I waited but it didn't do anything." He defended himself, crossing his arms. He didn’t know why he was being so defensive, and thought that maybe if he wasn’t so scared of the other he wouldn’t be so _goddamn_  weak.

 

"Come on, let's go to my room." Heechul said, and started walking. Eunhyuk felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. _Oh god, what do I know now, what is he going to do—_

 

 “What are you waiting for, Hyukjae?" Heechul asked, and Eunhyuk managed to lift his gaze up to Heechul’s.

 

On the other hand, Heechul immediately understood everything when he saw Eunhyuk’s eyes flicker nervously between him and his room. "Relax, I’m not asking for you to sleep with me or anything! I have my computer there, the internet is there for a reason!"

 

Eunhyuk nodded, running up to the lean boy to catch up. As soon as they entered his room, Eunhyuk’s eyes travelled across the walls. beds, and computers. This was the room Heechul shared with Hangeng, Kangin and Kibum. Eunhyuk almost felt like a tresspasser, because the other boys’ presences were strong even without them being in the room. Except realtiy was that Heechul was alone with him.

 

The heat of the day was suddenly getting to him, and he could see beads of sweat on Heechul’s milky skin as well. Things were heated, literally and metaphorically.

 

Nevermind, Eunhyuk knew he was just overthinking everything like usual.

 

Heechul took a seat down in his office chair, spinning around as he got comfortable. "Sit," He said, gesturing to his bed, eyes still in contact with the younger's. Eunhyuk didn't know how he did that so easily, for eye contact with Kim heechul was a hard task for himself.

 

Eunhyuk nodded again, and took a seat. He watched Heechul type something quickly, the sound of the keys sounding rhythmatically;  _tick tack tick tack. He_ scrolled through a website, and let out an _ahh_. Then he watched as Heechul got up out of his seat and walked out of the room to get some items.

 

While Heechul was gone on his endeavour, Eunhyuk took the time that Heechul wasn’t there to compose himself. He was a grown man acting like a child. It embarrassed Eunhyuk.

 

Heechul came back in with a knife, and Eunhyuk would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit intimidated. His panic arose when Heechul neared him, taking a seat next to him. _Too close, too close—_

 

He leaned over, explaining to Eunhyuk about what he was going to do to fix it, but Eunhyuk wasn't listening. The boy was busy trying to calm his heartbeat which was racing for god knows why. Trying to control his urge to stare at his hyung's feminine-like but handsome features was a hard task, and it was a tempting opportunity to get to stare at his hyung up close.

 

"Hyukjae-ah? Hyukjae!" Heechul exclaimed, and Eunhyuk was snapped out of his impure thoughts. "Did you hear what I said?" Heechul asked, lips pursed. Eunhyuk could only nod, but decided to gain some courage and finally speak.

 

"Yes, hyung." He replied, voice coming out deeper than expected. Heechul was a little taken aback at Eunhyuk's unintentional sultry voice, but brushed it off.

 

"Okay... so... now that you know what I’m going to do, let me do it." Heechul brought the knife up to the phone and pushed it up, snapping the back cover off. He took out the old phone's battery, and put it back in. After, he placed the cover right back on where it was before.

 

The white screen was gone and his phone was rebooting again. "I really hope you saved your pics to your computer, because everything on this phone is going to be wiped out." 

 

Eunhyuk thought about the last time he saved his photos and contacts to Donghae's laptop. He was for sure going to lose a few things, but he didn't care as long as he got his phone back in return.

 

"Thank you hyung," Eunhyuk said with a smile on his face, getting ready to leave, but Heechul gripped Eunhyuk’s arm, stopping him. “You obviously weren't paying attention when I said that it would take time. We're not done yet." Heechul said, releasing his grip. Eunhyuk sighed as he sat back down, confused as to why his skin was burning right where Heechul’s hands had come in contact with.

 

The silence was becoming overbearing, especially for a wild soul like Heechul.

 

"So tell me about yourself, Hyukjae.”

 

"What is there to say?" Eunhyuk responded honestly. Heechul laughed, and it was a godly sound to the younger’s ears. Eunhyuk made sure to try to hear that sound more. 

 

"Okay, let's play a game. Two truths and a lie." Heechul suggested, and Eunhuk nodded. Hm, what could _possibly_ go wrong?

 

"Okay, I’ll go first. I studied engineering and graduated with a degree, I don't like Wonder girls as much as it looks like, and..... I’m bisexual." Eunhyuk's face heated up at the last one, but he ignored the feeling and thought. "Um, the first one is true, you’ve told us that before."

 

"Hm, didn't think you'd remember, I’m impressed." Heechul muttered, just enough for Eunhuk to hear and feel a sense of accomplishment deep in his heart.

 

"You love Wonder Girls, isn't Sohee your wallpaper? So... wait, that can't be. You're bisexual?"

 

"Yeah. I mean, I don't like labels. I love woman, but I like men too! Not sure how that works..." Heechul confessed, and Eunhyuk felt good that his hyung was being more open with him now. He could feel himself looseing up a bit more.

 

"You don't find me weird because of that though, right?" Heechul innocently asked, and eunhyuk was shocked at Heechul's concern. The boy was known to openly praise himself, so much he seemed inhumane. Now, in a room with dim lighting, temperature high, and a proximity between these two boys who had never talked properly to each other before, Eunhyuk and Heechul could feel a shift in the environment around them.

 

Eunhyuk’s eyes flickered over Heechul's face, examining his hair sticking to his face, beads of sweat dripping down his neck. Heechul's gaze spanned over Eunhyuk's face as well, watching the younger examine him. Heechul leaned in, tilting his head in a way that Eunhyuk honestly found cute, which was something he'd never admit to.

 

"Hyukjae?"

 

"It’s not weird, hyung. Don’t worry." Eunhyuk responded immediately, moving a little back when noticing that their faces were a bit too close. Heechul noticed and frowned. "See... you're moving away from me." He pointed out, pouting.

 

"N-no! It’s not because of that, I—" Eunhyuk tried to attest to what Heechul was insinuating, while trying to not reveal the true reason. "I just feel.. awkward around you." Eunhyuk admitted, and Heechul huffed. "Why?" He simply questioned, sitting cross-legged on the mattress like a curious child.

 

"I don't know if it's because you're very different from me and what I’m used to in a hyung. You take a lot of getting used to, and unlike the other members, I don't think I’m there yet." Eunhyuk admitted, regretting his words immediately

 

Opposite to what he expected, Heechul surprisingly hadn't thrown him out yet. "We really aren't that close yet, huh?" he stated, staring off into the distance. Eunhyuk found it easier to look at Heechul now that he wasn't staring at him. 

 

"It’s been a long ass time, Hyukkie. We should have been close by now. I’m sorry I don't pay much attention to you as much as the other dongsaengs. You're my dongsaeng as well." Heechul admitted, looking guilty as he looked at Eunhyuk with an apologetic gaze.

 

"Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk questioned aloud, earning an unsure smile from heechul. "If you don't like it, I can just call you hyu—"

 

"No! I... I like it." Eunhyuk replied, being brave enough to shoot Heechul a shy smile too.

 

"I’ve never told you before but I... there's something about you that just... is... I don't know, special? Your heart is pure gold, every hidden camera prank we've done on you has showcased your kindness and you really are a pure soul. I envy you, I can never be that nice."

 

"But sometimes you're too nice, okay? Don’t let people step on you." Heechul continued, smirking. Eunhyuk chuckled softly, and he silently thanked god for the bad lighting, for his face was burning up and it would save him a lot of trouble and awkward conversation if Heechul didn't see.

 

"That’s why I have you, my sharp tongued, confident hyung!” Eunhyuk exclaimed, feeling a sense of ease at last.

 

For the first time, Eunhyuk saw his hyung go speechless. He swore he could see Heechul blush even in the slightest, as he coughed away the awkwardness. 

 

"Yep, yep. um, your phone's good as new now, I’m sure! Bye Hyukjae! Have a good time taking more pictures of yourself or the moon or whatever!" Heechul rambled on and on, handing the phone to the confused younger. Once again, Heechul was avoiding an actual bonding moment, because he was too scared to go soft. It pissed Eunhyuk off, it being one of the reasons why they were so awkward, but he knew he was asking for too much.

 

To see Heechul speechless and have him open up was a feat in itself, and Eunhyuk felt accomplished.

 

————

 

"Hello? Yep. Intimate note? Perfect! Who? Um... Kangin and Sungmin for sure. One more? Hm... oh! Heechul and Eunhyuk! Okay, okay. Perfect! Yes, got it."

 

Leeteuk put down his phone and smiled evilly. "A leader always keeps his promises. I just hope Heechul-ah won't kill me."


	2. After Intimate Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added a segment breaker for the ones that don’t want to read hyukchul romantic fluff and only wanted to see their friendship, but for the readers that want hyukchul, i gave it to you fair and square.

 

"Where the hell is Leeteuk?" Heechul shrieked at the top of his lungs, after slamming the front door behind him. They had just came back from Intimate Note filming, and he was very pissed at what had happened.

 

"Why do you want to know?" Lee Donghae replied from his very comfortable position on the couch, lowering the television volume with the remote. Heechul grunted under his breath at his dongsaeng's bluntness. Donghae was the only one who would ever dare to nag at Heechul at a time like this.

 

"Yah, Donghae-ah. Don't play with me right now." Heechul threatned, walking closer with his fists clenched. Donghae just stared him up and down resisting the urge to laugh. “Hm, okay. Firstly, you would never hit me. Secondly, he's not in the house. You came later than the other members, your fault." Donghae replied, focus back on the show he was watching.

 

Heechul was ready to fight, but he was too exhausted. Kicking his shoes off, he joined Donghae on the couch, lazily spreading his legs out on the younger. "Ya, hyung! Your feet smell!" Donghae protested, but started laughing as he spread his legs out on Heechul as well. They both snorted as they continued watching TV.

 

Minutes passed, soon hours, and Heechul couldn't remember when he fell asleep. He peered his eyes open, jolting awake when he saw who was in front of him.

 

“Hyukjae! You scared me." Heechul said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry hyung, you were just— I mean, I saw you sleeping you on the couch with Donghae so I put blankets on you both, sorry!" Eunhyuk explained, fiddling with his thumbs. For some reason, Heechul felt anger flare up inside him seeing Eunhyuk's fear towards him.

 

"Did Intimate Note not teach you to be less scared of me?" Heechul retorted, but quickly realized he must have came off as even more brash with that statement. He peered over his feet to see that Donghae was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Donghae?" Heechul asked instinctively, looking around the room.

 

"Oh, he left to go to his bed. The couch isn't very comfortable when you're sharing it with a hyung who obviously likes his space." Eunhyuk joked, laughing slightly. Heechul relaxed when he saw the younger joke around with him. That was something he'd never dare to do before. they obviously still had a long way to go, though.

 

"Come here, Hyukjae. Sleep with me. I feel lonely on this couch." Heechul suggested, hoping it would ease some tension. Eunhyuk hesitated before joining his hyung, surprising Heechul as he slept in front of him, back facing Heechul.

 

Heechul didn't know what to do with his hands, so he draped one over Eunhyuk's fragile stature. He could feel Eunhyuk stiffen, as his breath came to a halt. "Don't worry. I won't do anything." Heechul reassuringly whispered into his ear, and the younger relaxed in his arms at last.

 

Over the next few days, Heechul made sure to take care of Eunhyuk much more. He always helped Eunhyuk with his technological needs, made sure he ate, and even learned a dance choreography from the latter. Eunhyuk wasn't used to this at all, and he wondered if Intimate Note was the reason the gap between them had been patched.

One day, Heechul was learning another new adjusted move that wouldn't put strain on his previously injured leg, when suddenly Eunhyuk fell to the floor in pain.

 

Heechul rushed over to him, eyes widened in concern. "Hyukjae-ah! What happened?"

 

Eunhyuk was in overbearing pain; so much so his ability to speak was stripped away from him at that moment. He gripped his ankle tightly, and Heechul immediately understood. "I think you sprained your ankle. Come on, i'll take you to the doctor."

 

 _How?_  Eunhyuk wondered, but when Heechul slipped his hands underneath his back, it clicked. "Hyung! But your leg! This can't be good for you. Don't stress yourself for me." Eunhyuk protested, using all his strength to speak, but Heechul ignored him and lifted him off the floor. He let out a loud grunt as he slowly stood up, walking at a slow pace.

 

Eunhyuk didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine Heechul doing this a few weeks ago. What had changed?

 

However, now wasn't the time to think. Heechul was carrying him, bridal style, all the way to his car, even though this was putting pressure on his past injury. Eunhyuk felt tears dwell up in his eyes, not at the pain, but at his hyung's compassion and kindness.

 

 _He's hard to get close to, but when you do earn his trust, he can give you anything. Even his life._  Siwon's words about Heechul bounced around in Eunhyuk's thoughts as they got closer to the car. Heechul suddenly stopped, panting hard as he almost fell to the floor. "Hyung! Hyung, put me down, I can walk." Eunhyuk exclaimed in a panic, unknowningly screaming out his words. He was too worried.

 

"I'm fine. We're right here anyways." Heechul said, forcing a smile at Eunhyuk despite his pain. The walk to the car was a long but worthwhile walk, and Heechul put Eunhyuk down on one foot, serving as support for Eunhyuk as he unlocked the door with his key. He set down Eunhyuk down in the back seat, making sure to click in his seatbelt.

 

**-you can consider this the end if you came for only friendship, things get romantic after here-**

 

During the whole doctor's visit, Eunhyuk couldn't stop staring at Heechul, looking at him differently. He was confused, too much for his own good, and he wanted answers. While they were waiting for the doctor in his room, Eunhyuk decided to finally pose his question.

 

"Why do you like me so much now, hyung?"

 

Heechul eventually froze at his question, but then wasted no time in looking at Eunhyuk right in his eyes. He hated that so much— Heechul's ability to look him straight into the eyes and answer his questions without even having to speak.

 

"You're interesting, Hyukjae."

 

Eunhyuk wasn't satisfied with his answer. "No, you're mistaken. I'm boring, not interesting."

 

Heechul scoffed, laughing as he neared Eunhyuk sitting on the bed covered with paper. "You're interesting enough for Kim Heechul," Heechul argued, a sultry undertone to his voice as he skimmed his well manicured fingers along the side of Eunhyuk's defined face. He devilishly smirked as he leaned his face closer. Eunhyuk's breath hitched, but he didn't dare close his eyes.

 

"Shouldn't that say enough?" Heechul whispered, but the creak of the door opening brought them apart. The doctor entered with a clipboard in his hand, frowning at Eunhyuk's red face.

 

"You don't have a fever, do you? This could be a lot worse than I thought..." The doctor said, placing his left hand against Eunhyuk's hot forehead. The doctor's hand felt cooling against his burning face. Eunhyuk bit his lip as he stole a look at Heechul, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

 

"No, he's just blushing." Heechul said, smiling. Eunhyuk widened his eyes at an answer he didn't expect. The doctor smirked, stepping back. "Ah. Why? Were you thinking about a special girl?" The doctor joked, and Eunhyuk nodded, as he tried to control the smirk forming on his lips while glancing at heechul.

 

Something had changed for sure, but he wasn't complaining.

 

———————

 

"Hey, Donghae told me weeks ago that you wanted to chop my head off. May I ask why?" Leeteuk asked, taking a sip of his warm coffee.

 

"For your snake move of putting me and Eunhyuk as Intimate Note victims." Heechul replied honestly, and Leeteuk let out a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah..." His voice trailed off, but Heechul smiled at him all of a sudden, throwing the older off guard.

 

"But," Heechul started to speak, and Leeteuk gestured for him to go on. "I'd like to thank you now."

 

Leeteuk couldn't hide his confusion and surprise as he tried not to spit out his coffee. "Say what now?"

 

"Thank you. You helped us become more closer. You also made me realize that Hyukjae is a really interesting person. We actually have some things in common too! Weird, huh? If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would be as happy as I am now. So thank you, hyung."

 

Leeteuk was speechless as he nodded and gave Heechul an unsure smile. The man never failed to throw him off at the weirdest times.

 

———————

 

When Leeteuk left for the army, Heechul strongly supported the idea of Eunhyuk being their temporary leader. He was one of the happiest when Eunhyuk did end up winning the vote, including their leader's.

 

"See Hyukjae-sshi? You're amazing. You lead us so well, as great as Teukie." Heechul told Eunhyuk when they were backstage during their Supershow. They were finally alone in the change room. Eunhyuk shot him a tired smile. He had become way more comfortable with Heechul over the years.

 

"Thanks, hyung. Although I'd like it more if you were our leader." Eunhyuk confessed, collapsing on the couch. Being a leader was tough work. He didn't know how Leeteuk managed to never crack under all the pressure. "Uhh, no thanks. I've always said I’m glad Leeteuk is nine days older than me. I may be the second oldest but I can't handle such a job." Heechul confessed, helping Eunhyuk up on his feet.

 

Eunhyuk smiled softly as Heechul held his face in his hands. "I’m so tired, hyung." He said, letting out a sigh as he relaxed into Heechul's comforting caress. "Here, I'll help you feel better." Heechul said, not wasting any time to close the distance between the two boys.

 

Their lips molded perfectly together, and they moved in perfect synchronization. It was as if they were back in the practice room, dancing together in their own element. Heechul couldn't wait to tell Leeteuk all about it— and thank him a hundred times more for his wonderful idea of putting them on Intimate Note. He was in love with Eunhyuk’s gummy smile, his warm heart, and his soft lips.

 

After all these years, Eunhyuk’s heart was still beating just as fast for their group’s Cinderella. This kiss meant so much more to him than any fanservice in the world. All because it was from Heechul, the boy he had gradually come to love.

 

It was the perfect mix of passion, lust, and gentleness. They didn't know how long it was until they pulled back, Heechul resting his head against Eunhyuk's forehead as he pushed him against a wall, trailing kisses down his neck.

 

"You seem to like me even more now. You've never kissed me before," Eunhyuk teased, smirking as he posed a question he had once asked before. His eyes were lidded, breath coming out as pants from the pleasure of Heechul’s lips on his hot neck. Heechul mirrored Eunhyuk, a devilish smile playing on his lips as he answered his question before going back in for another kiss.

 

"You’re interesting, Hyukjae. _So, so interesting._ "


End file.
